hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ohayou
}} Ohayou is the first opening theme of the Hunter × Hunter 1999 anime series. It was sung by Keno. Characters in Order of Appearance * Gon Freecss * Kurapika * Killua Zoldyck * Leorio Paradinight Lyrics Romaji (TV)= Mata "ohayō" tte itte, mata yume o misete Kyō mo genki de sugosetara ii yo ne Konna ni tanjun de atarimae na koto ga Hontō wa ichiban miushinai-gachi da kara ne Me o aketa mama miru yume Shiranai ashita e hakobu Merry-go-round goes Kimi to kata o kunde, kimi to te o tsunaide Koibito dattari, tomodachi de itai kara "Ohayō" tte itte, mata yume o misete Shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa |-| Romaji (Full)= Tanomi mo shinai no ni asa wa yatte kuru mado o Akete chotto fukaku shinkokyuu Fukurettsura no kimi omoi dashite warau Kenka shita yokujitsu wa rusuden ni shippanashi daro Waraiau koto nanigenai kaiwa Mainichi no kurashi no naka de dou datte ii koto Nani mo kangaezuni ukande kuru kotoba "fu" to shita Shunkan ga taisetsu datte Kimi ni "ohayou" tte itte messeeji o nokoshite Boku no ichinichi hajime ni dekakenakya marude nani Mo nakatta mitai ni Denwa shite kuru kimi no koe ga suki nanda Bukiyou ni natte ita nani ga jama shite Atarimae na koto ga futoumei ni natte Boku yori mo boku no koto o umaku aiseru no wa Kimi shika inain datte wakatte kuyashikattan dake do Sennyuukan tte jibun ni mo aru ne douse dame sa nante Jibaku mo sezuni Furidashi ni tatte tohou ni kurete mo hajime no ippo Sukuwarete miru kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide Koibito dattari tomodachi de itai kara "ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete Shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa Minarete ita kimi no hen na ji mo daiji na kotoba Kaku to shinsen ni mieru Sunao ni narenai sunao sa nanka ja kimi ni nanni mo Tsutawaranai Mata "ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete Kyou mo genki de sugosetara ii yo ne Konna ni tanjun de atarimae na koto ga hontou wa Ichiban miushinaigachi dakara ne Me o aketa mama miru yume shiranai ashita e hakobu Merry-go-round goes kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide koibito dattari tomodachi de itai kara "ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete shizen na sono o ikikata de ii kara sa |-| Kanji= 頼みもしないのに朝はやって来る　窓を開けてちょっと深く深呼吸 ふくれっツラの君思い出して笑う　ケンカした翌日は留守電にしっ放しだろ 笑いあうコト何気ない会話　毎日の暮らしの中でどうだっていい事 何も考えずに浮かんでくる言葉　“フ”とした瞬間が大切だって 　君に“おはよう”って言ってメッセージを残して　僕の一日始めに出掛けなきゃ 　まるで何もなかったみたいに　電話してくる君の声が好きなんだ 不器用になっていた何が邪魔して　当たり前な事が不透明になって 僕よりも僕の事を上手く愛せるのは 君しかいないんだって分かって悔しかったんだけど 先入観って自分にあるね　どうせダメさなんて自爆もせずに 振り出しに立って途方に暮れても　始めの一歩で救われてみる 　君と肩を組んで君と手を繋いで　恋人だったり友達でいたいから 　“おはよう”って言ってまた夢を見せて　自然なその生き方でいいからさ 見慣れていた君の変な字も　大事なコトバ書くと新鮮に見える 素直になれない素直さなんかじゃ　君に何にも伝わらない 　また“おはよう”って言ってまた夢を見せて　今日も元気で過ごせたらイイよね 　こんなに単純で当たり前なコトが　本当は一番見失いがちだからね 目を開けたまま見る夢　知らない明日へ運ぶ　Merry-go-round goes 　君と肩を組んで君と手を繋いで　恋人だったり友達でいたいから 　“おはよう”って言ってまた夢を見せて　自然なその生き方でいいからさ |-| English= I didn't even ask for it, yet morning comes I open my window and take a deep breath I remember you, looking mad, and I smile The day after we fight, you always leave your answering machine on when we laugh, when we have senseless talks things that are useless in everyday lifestyles, words that come up without thought, The moment when we realize is what's important I say "Good morning" to you, and leave you a message My day starts, I gotta go I love hearing your voice on the phone as if nothing happened I've been getting awkward. Something's in the way and I can't even see the obvious things. I realized the only one who can love me more than me is you, and it's a bit vexing but hey, I have preconception too. Couldn't say things like "It's probably all wrong", and I was lost in myself. My first step, I might be saved. My arms around your shoulder, my hand in yours Because I wanna be your lover, because I wanna be your friend I tell you "good morning" and I fall into a dream again and I'm fine with that kind of natural way-of-living. Your weird handwriting are still all precious words I see it all clearly when I write it Honesty without sincerity doesn't mean anything to you. I tell you "good morning" again, and I fall into a dream It'll be great if we could spend the day happily The simple and obvious things like these are the easiest to lose track of A dream seen with open eyes Let's fly to a future unheard of Merry-go-Round goes My arms around your shoulder, my hand in yours Because I wanna be your lover, because I wanna be your friend I tell you "good morning" and I fall into a dream again and I'm fine with that kind of natural way-of-living. Watch it now! TV version Full Version Category:Songs Category:Opening Theme